Black Roses
by Ariana Lyn Swan
Summary: Sabrina Anna Swan is Bella thirteen Muted, Anorexic sister and she hide's an big serect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys I decided to start over with my story " You Can't Tame Fire" and make it something else.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT**

**Sabrina Pov**

My Name is Sabrina Anna Swan and I'm Thirteen years old. My Life is what you called . Well Why because being rape kind of sucks, and nobody really knows. Since that ever happen I been Mute, my mom worries and does not know what to do. She took my to therapist to therapist because now I'm suicidal, Mute and Anorexic. So she decided to send me with my dad and Older Sister Bella. I heard her My sister got in engaged with her boyfriend, she got to live her fairy tale but I just live miserable my whole life. Anyway my mom drove me to the airport. " Sabrina please talk to me, I really don't want send you to forks." my mom said hugging me. But I just stand there being as I am. I couldn't talk it was like I could not find my voice anymore. She let me go so I can go, I really wanted to tell her how much I loved her and tell her I be fine in forks. Well Being an muted, Suicidal, Anorexic Half-Vampire and Half- Fire Bender or Caster I been called an freak at school because of how weird I am. After 3 hours of being on the airplane, we finally landed. I arrived at the Forks airport and looked around for Bella, and when I look over to my right I saw her and her fiancée. I walked over to her and basically hugged me to death " Sabrina Oh my gosh I missed you so much." said Bella. I just looked at her blankly, I wanted to smile so badly but I did not had the strength to. She looked at me sad " oh I forgot mom said you still have not said an single word, well Sabrina I want you to meet my fiancée Edward Cullen." said Bella gesturing me an Gorgeous boy. " Hello Sabrina it's nice to meet you." he said extending his hand to me. So I shake his hand, we finally left and went to the house. " Sabrina Dad not home, um you can come with me to the Cullen's House" said Bella while showing me to my room. I nod and put my bags down, Then I went downstairs and saw Bella and Edward waiting for me. I grab my jacket, then I walk out side to Edward Car and he open the doors I got in. We head to his house, honestly I was nervous as heck because these were going to be Bella in-Laws and I did not want her to look embarrass because of her freak of an sister. We were at Edward House, I watched Edward open the door for Bella. That was what I envied, because she had happiness and I had not. I got out of the car and walk up to the door " Sabrina the door's open" said Edward, I guess he saw me waiting. I walked in and I saw six inhumanly beautiful people " Hello Sabrina it's nice to meet you." said the pixie. Why was she so happy about? I looked at her blankly " oh umm Alice she's does not talk" said Bella coming in the house with Edward beside her. "oh she was born muted." she said sadly, she looked at me with pity but I did not want her pity. " No when she was 11 she stopped talking." Bella said. Everyone looked at me with pity, why does people do that I don't want their pity. " Well everyone this is Sabrina, she's my younger sister and she's thirteen year's old." Bella said introducing me to the Cullen's. " Well hello Sabrina, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and my children Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie. The Blonde was glaring at me, so I glared back but even vicious. Alice showed me around the house and she said she had to do something right quick. I walk downstairs and I heard talking " I can't read her mind it's just blank." said Edward angrily. " And I can't see visions of her and Jasper can't feel her emotions." said Alice. I walked downstairs and they and I finally said an sentence " Everyone of you Vampire's and don't tell me I'm lying." They all looked shocked especially Bella

**Hey guys this is my first chapter! REVIEWWWWWWW!1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm Back so Yeah Me !**

**Sabrina:*Looks at me Crazy***

**Me: Gotta an problem mute girl!**

**Sabrina: *Runs away***

**Me: She has an Problem* Makes an WTF! Face***

**Me: Anyway on with the story**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT!**

**Sabrina Pov**

Honestly I really did not know what Vampires came from but I just said what I said. " You talked" said Bella, she was happy and sad at the same time. " Sabrina you are right and we not going call you an Liar" said Carlisle, I rolled my eyes they would have. " She knows and how do you we can trust her" screamed Rosalie while she glared at me. Honestly I was not scared of her but I think I glared so viscous at her, something behind her caught on fire. " Fire" screamed Alice while blowing it away. " How did that caught on Fire" asked Esme, as soon as they want to corned me I left out of the house. When I was walking home it started to rain _great just my luck_ I thought. I arrived home my Long red hair is all soaking wet and my clothes were soaking wet too. " Umm Hi Sabrina I really glad you're here and I would hugged you but your soaking wet." said Charlie, I just smiled at him and went upstairs to go take an shower. I brushed my hair and put my pajamas on and played my ipod touch and listen to " Other girl" by Jojo

_I had the key to you car_

_And she had key to your heart_

_Good luck on love_

_And I be fine and oh by the way I fake it every time_

_I'm Just the Other Chick_

_Just the Other Chick_

I put my ipod up since it was getting late and I had to get ready for school. In the morning I woke up and put some black skinny jeans on and a that shirt say " Don't touch what you can't have" and some black high heels boots. I went downstairs and I saw Bella and Charlie " Sabrina would you like something to eat." said Bella. I shook my head no because I really was not hungry. Me and Bella got ready to go to school, " Have nice day you two" said Charlie while hugging us. I walk at the door and there see the one and only _Edward Cullen_**. **" Umm Sabrina Edward going drives us too school" says Bella. I walk up to Edward Car and got in, we arrived at Forks High School. " Do you want me to walk you too the office" said Bella, I shook my head no. I walk to the office and the lady said " you must be Sabrina Anna Swan" she said and I shook me head. " well hear your schedule honey" she said while handing me my schedule and paper " and your teacher must signed that paper ok" she said and I shook my as an ok. " Well ok honey have an nice day" the lady said. I look at my schedule and I had:

_** MATH**_

_**2. APP SCIENCE**_

_**3. LUNCH**_

_** ENGLISH**_

_**5. SENIORS WORLD HISTORY**_

I had two seniors class, two APP classes I went too my classes and my teachers signed my paper. It was lunch timed was here, and I really hate that time, I looked around the room for somewhere to sit and I saw Alice waved her arm. I walk over and sit down, " Aren't you going eat something" asked Jasper. I shook my head no, "You need to eat and Mom is really worried about you." said Bella. I really didn't had time for this so I left the cafeteria.


End file.
